Trouble in the square
by DanniLoves1D
Summary: Trouble is coming to the square
1. Trouble in the square

Bianca: Tiff, Liam, Morgan, Whit, Ricky.

Pat: Bianca stop worrying Ricky took the kids out remember.

Bianca: Oh I forgot my heads been all over the place.

Pat: Look he should be back soon.

In the square.

Lucy: Lauren look at whitney staring at Jay hes my boyfriend and he would not go for someone like her would he no.

Lauren: no and forget it stop worrying. Oh when u going on holiday.

Lucy: I'm not neither is Peter.

Lauren: why he said he was.

Lucy: no were not it turns out Dad wants it to be just him and Jane so he has got Pat looking after Bobby and me and Peter get to stay in the house.

Lauren: Lucy your not going to do what I think u are.

Lucy: what throw a party course I am.

Lauren: Lucy not after the last time.

Lucy: don't worry it is not going to be that bad.

At Pats.

Pat: right everyone listen to me Bobby is coming to stay so be nice.

Tiff: Why Bobby hes horrible.

Pat: Tiff don't be mean when he gets here u be nice.

Tiff: Fine ok I will be nice.

Pat: Right thats better oh looks like he is here.

So Bobby is staying with Pats and Lucy is planning a party ooooooooooo trouble is coming :)


	2. More Trouble

Lucy: So Lauren u send the invites and I will get the boose this party is going to be the best.

Lauren: Right ok oh Peter come here.

Peter: Yes what oh Lucy your not really going ahead with this party.

Lucy: yeah course and u are going to help.

Peter: no way I want nothing to do with this.

Lauren: oh come on don't be stupid.

Peter: right fine I will help what do u want me to do.

Lauren: u can help with the invites.

Peter: right fine where do we start.

Lauren: well we can start over here come on.

Peter: what over there but oh ok come on.

Lauren and Peter went off holding hands. Jay came over to Lucy.

Jay: hey so what u doing then.

Lucy: oh just sorting out my party.

Jay: oh well don't invite whitney.

Lucy: why.

Jay well she kept staring at me so I think she should not come.

Lucy: right ok I will phone Lauren and tell her.

Lucy phoned Lauren. Lauren don't invite whitney.

At Pats.

Bobby: Pat u knew my real mummy didn't u.

Pat: yes I did do u want me to show u some pictures.

Tiff: Bobby I bet your mum didn't even want u.

Bobby: no my mum died when I was a baby.

Pat: Tiff please be nice and say sorry to Bobby and then go to your room.

Tiff: fine sorry Bobby.

Bianca: Pat this is not going to work I think Bobby should stay some where else.

Pat: Bianca look Ian and Jane have already gone and I can't leave him with Lucy and Peter they have school and stuff.

Bianca: fine I will go talk to Tiff.

Whitney came storming in.

Pat: whats the matter Whit.

Whitney: Lucy Beale well she is having a party and she won't invite me she says it is because well it don't matter why thats why u need to tell Ian.

Pat: Whit it has got nothing to do with me just because I'm looking after Bobby.

Whitney: fine don't do anything but if u won't I will.

Whitney went to her room and phoned a friend.

whats whitney going to do to ruin Lucys party :)


	3. Bad news

Bianca: Whit what u doing.

Bianca was saying this while watching whitney mix loads of liquids together.

Whitney: Oh its nothing I'm just mixing loads of stuff together to take to Lucys party.

Bianca: But Pat said that u said u were not invited.

Whitney: oh I'm not but I'm going anyway I'm going to gate crash it and this stuff is going to help me.

Bianca: Thats not going to hurt anyone is it.

Whitney: no its just going to make everyone leave and ruin Lucys party.

Bianca: Right ok as long as it don't hurt anyone then I'm ok with u going ahead with this.

Whitney thanks right I better get ready.

Whitney and Bianca left the room leaving whitneys mixture on the table.

Tiff and Liam came in.

Liam: Oh whats that.

Tiff: I don't know oh whats this is it pats.

Liam: Tiff thats pats strong drink that were not aloud to touch.

Tiff: Well how about we put that in here and Pat will love it it will be extra strong.

Liam No Tiff u will get in trouble.

It was too late Tiff had already put Pats strong drink in Whitneys mixture.

Whitney came in with Bianca.

Liam: come on Tiff lets get morgan and play chase.

Liam and Tiff left.

Whitney: right the party will be starting in half an hour and I want to arrive half way through.

At Lucys

Lucy: So Lauren who did u invite then.

Lauren: well everyone at school and around a part from Whitney and only people our age and a little bit older.

Peter: Um Pat's here.

Pat came in.

Lucy quickly hid all the boose.

Lucy: Hi Pat what came we do for u.

Pat: Oh Bobby forgot his tooth brush.

Lucy: Oh here it is here u go any thing else he forgot.

Pat: No thats all thanks so I'll see u later.

Pat left.

Lucy: That was close.

Peter: She already knew we were having a party she said she knew and not to be like the last time.

Knock Knock.

Lucy: Jay get the door will u.

Everyone started arriving.

Half an hour into the party there was a knock on the door.

Peter answered it.

Whitney: I know I was not invited but can I come in.

Peter: Sorry no.

Whitney and her friends came in anyway.

Lucy: what u doing here now get out.

Whitney: No were staying.

Lauren: Just let them stay.

Whitney poured her mixture in to the drinks unaware that Tiff had put something in there earlier.

Peter gave Lauren a drink.

Lauren: Thanks Lucy is taking this to hard.

Peter: I know but never mind.

Lauren: I've got a head ache so I'm going to outside u want to come.

Peter: Right ok.

Lauren took a sip of her drink and went to walk outside but fainted.

Peter: Lauren!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lucy came out and saw Lauren.

Lucy: OMG Lauren Peter do something quick.

Peter bent down and started shaking Lauren to wake her up.

Lauren started coming round.

Lauren: What happened.

Peter: U had this drink then fainted..... Lucy what have u put in this drink.

Lucy: Nothing I swear.

Jay came running out.

Jay: Emily has just fainted.

Lucy: Has she had a drink because Lauren has just had this drink and fainted.

Jay: OMG lauren u ok and yeah she did.

Lucy: right take all the drinks out so no one else has one ok and Peter u stay with Lauren and I will go see if Emily is ok.

Whitney was looking really worried because two people have fainted after having a drink she put her mixture in.

Whitney: Lucy is Lauren and Emily ok.

Lucy: yeah.

Jay: Lucy this bottle smells a bit funny.

Lucy: right I think we should ask everyone to leave.

Peter: Lauren and Emily have both been sick.

Lucy: OMG what was in that drink I never put anything in there.

Maria came over.

Maria: Lucy I saw Whitney doing something over by the drinks when she came in.

Lucy: OMG Whitney that cow right where is she.

Peter: Lucy we have to do something Lauren and Emily are both still being sick.

Jay: come quick Laurens just fainted again.

Peter: right I'm coming.

Lauren: I need to lay down I don't feel good.

Peter: Right ok come on Jay take Emily home and explain what has happened and make sure her mum and dad don't blame Lucy.

Jay: ok come on Emily I'll take u home.

Peter: Lucy we are going to have to tell her Mum.

Lucy: I know what has happened it was Whitney she has put something in the drink I don't know what but Im going to fing out that cow.

Peter: right ok I'll take Lauren to lie down before she faints again.

Lucy went over to Whitneys. Lucy banged on the door.

Bianca answered.

Lucy: Where is that sour faced cow whitney.

Bianca: What u talking about.

Lucy: She spiked the drinks at my party and Lauren and Emily have both Fainted Lauren has fainted twice.

Bianca: She what she said it would not harm anyone.

Lucy: U knew about this.

Bianca: right ok WHITNEY GET DOWN HERE NOW.

Whitney: What.

Bianca: U said your mixture would not harm anyone.

Whitney: It didn't.

Lucy: Yes it did Lauren has fainted twice and Emily has also fainted.

Whitney: OMG it I never put anything else in there.

Liam: Mum.

Bianca: Not now Liam I'm busy.

Liam: No listen Tiff but Pats strong drink in Whitney mixture but she thought it was Pats drink so she would but something extra in.

Whitney: see I never did anything.

Lucy: How do u know that the mixture u thought u put in was not going to harm anyone see u stupid cow and I don't even Know how Lauren is.

Whitney: look I'm really sorry.

Lucy: Sorry is not good enough.

Lucy stormed out.

There was a review I got that said the chapters could be longer so I tried to make this one longer hope it is long enough :)


	4. Sad news

The next day Lauren and Peter were planning to go see a movie.

Peter: Lauren I'm not going to go see cinderella story its a girly film I want to go see the scary one oh I forgot what its called but u know the one.

Lauren: no way Lucy has seen that and she said its really scary so I'm not going to see that.

Peter: baby its only a film.

Lauren: yeah based on a true story and I'm not a baby.

Peter: fine I'll get Jay to come with me.

Lauren: he went with Lucy.

Lucy came over.

Lucy: hey so what u doing then.

Lauren: trying to think of what movie to see but were getting nowhere.

Peter: your the one who won't see the scary film.

Lucy: I don't blame her its really scary.

Peter: fine oh look theres Jay bye.

Peter walked over to Jay.

Lucy: whats the matter with him.

Lauren: don't know hes been like that all day.

Lauren and Lucy saw Abi and Oscar.

Lauren: OSCAR NO WAIT OSCAR.

Lauren and Lucy ran over to Oscar.

Lauren picked Oscar up.

Lauren: Oscar u ok what u doing wheres Abi.

Lucy: shes over there talking to Jacks brother Ryan.

Lauren went over to Abi.

Lauren: Abi what u thinking leaving Oscar like that if I had not been there and told him to wait he would of been knocked over by a car.

Abi: well hes safe so I will take him now.

Lauren: no he nearly got run over because of u hes only little u have to watch him all the time so I'm going to take him with me.

Abi: u can't Mum left me in charge of him not u.

Lauren: u nearly got him killed so I'm going to take him to the salon and tell Mum I've got him ok.

Lauren walked over to Lucy with Oscar.

Lauren: she can't be trusted.

Tanya came over.

Tanya: Lauren Abi just told me u have taken Oscar.

Lauren: yeah I did because he nearly got run over.

Tanya: he what.

Lauren: never mind Abi can't be trusted.

Tanya: right fine I'll take him now come on Oscar.

Tanya and Ocsar went.

Lauren: so Lucy what do u want to do then.

Lucy: don't know oh and I think the police may want to speak to u and Emily about the party.

Lauren: I thought the party was fun and I had a lot of fun after as well.

Lucy: Why what happened after the party.

Lauren: Oh yeah u left at the end to go see whitney well Emilys parents were not in so Jay brought her back to your house it was so funny Jay tripped over so Peter went to help so he fell over to it was so funny they both fell in the mud.

Lucy: ha wish I was there to see it.

Lauren: I have a picture on my phone I'll show it to u.

Lauren showed Lucy the picture.

Max came over.

Max: Lauren this came for u.

Max went.

Lucy: Open it and see what it is.

Lauren open the box it was necklace that said Love You on the back and there was a note inside.

Lucy: read what the note says.

Lauren: it says Lauren your the best girlfriend I've ever had and I no I've never really said this before but I love u love Peter.

Lucy: ahhhh thats so sweet I wish Jay did something like that.

Lauren: he might u no.

Lucy: doubt it he has never done anything like that in his life.

ring ring.

Lauren: hello what why but I don't understand Peter hello Peter hello. ugh hes gone I hate it when he does that.

Lucy: why what did he want.

Lauren: have not got a clue but I will go find out so I'll see u later.

Jay came over.

Lucy: oh hey u seen Peter.

Jay: yeah hes with some girl.

Lauren: what girl.

Jay: I think her names milly shes new she invited me and Peter to her Party.

Lucy: what and u left this milly and Peter alone together.

Jay: yeah why.

Lucy: u stupid plank Lauren I'm sure its nothing Lauren Jay wheres Lauren gone.

Lauren had already gone to find Peter.

Lucy: come on lets go after her.

Lucy and Jay went after Lauren.

Lauren saw Peter and Milly.

Lauren: Hey so whos this.

Milly:hi i'm Milly so u a friend of Peter then.

Lauren: u could say that yeah.

Milly: so u Lauren Jay said u would not be happy with me but he didn't say why oh can I talk to u alone please.

Lauren and Milly went over to the bench.

Milly: so because u are friends with Peter I wanted to ask would he say yes if I asked him out.

Lauren: NO u wanna no why because I'm his girlfriend.

Milly: no your not Liam said he was single u are fibbing because u like him don't u well I got there first so ha.

Lauren showed her the necklace and note and stormed off.

Peter went over to Milly.

Peter: What did u say to her.

Milly: is she really your girlfriend because I think shes fibbing,

Peter: What no she anit shes telling the truth now u can count me out of your party now go away.

Peter ran after Lauren.

Milly started crying.

Lauren was with Lucy.

Lucy: she sounds horrible and Jay why didn't u say Lauren was his girlfriend.

Jay: well don't u think peter should of done that.

Lucy: Lauren Peter is over there do u want to go.

Lauren: no its ok i'll be back in a minute.

Lauren went over to Peter.

Peter: Lauren what ever Milly said I'm sorry ok.

Lauren: its fine I don't really care oh and u can have this back.

Lauren handed Peter the necklace and said its over.

Peter: Lauren u don't mean that u are dumping me over some girl.

Lauren: no she said that u asked her out but she was not sure so she asked me what to do right and I'm your girlfriend.

Peter: she told it wrong i said if she wanted me to show her round i would.

Lauren: look I don't care anymore its over bye.

Lauren walked off.


	5. Party time

The next day Lucy planned another party and she found out whitney was pretending to bianca and pat about her ruining the party all she was going to do was pour more drink in so people would get more drunk but she did not know that tiff had messed with it so Lucy forgave her and invited her to this Party.

Last night Whitney and Todd kissed.

Whitney: Todd Lucy is having a party and she invited me but said u have to come as well so u coming.

Todd: yeah course I will but I think Lucy likes me at Bianca and Rickys party she kept flirting with me.

Whitney: Oh well don't matter we can still go and I think she likes the new boy Leon I think so she will leave u alone.

Todd: Cool oh and whats the matter with Peter he seemed upset this morning when I saw him.

Whitney: Lauren dumped him don't know why but she did and Lucy said Peter is really upset.

Todd: Yeah he seemed it when I spoke to him but by the look of him now he seems over it.

Whitney: What u talking about.

Peter was talking to Milly.

Whitney: Hey thats the girl who Lauren dumped Peter over why is he talking to her.

Todd: Don't know right I better go see u later at the party.

Todd kissed Whitney.

Lucy came over.

Lucy: Whit so are u and Todd coming to my party then.

Whitney: yeah and I've just seen Peter talking to Milly.

Lucy: Peter is so stupid Lauren dumped him yesterday because of Milly and now he is talking to Milly and he has not rang or tried to get in contact with Lauren.

Whitney: Right I better go Bianca wants me look after the kids.

Lucy: Ok so I'll see u later at my party lets hope this one is better then the last one.

Whitney went home.

Bianca: Whit theres someone here to see u.

Whitney: Who is it.

Bianca: come and see then.

Whitney went into the front room.

"Hi Whit how u doing"

Whitney: What u doing here I thought u left for spain.

It was Whitneys brother Ryan.

Ryan: oh I thought I would stay.

Whitney: oh thats good but sorry I can't stay talking for long.

Ryan: oh why where u going.

Tiff walked in.

Tiff: Whitney has a date with Todd.

Whitney: Tiff shhhhhhhhhhhhhh and its not a date I'm going to Lucys party and Todd is going as well.

Ryan: Whos Todd then.

Tiff: Her boyfriend.

Whitney: Tiff go play with Liam : Liam come get Tiff please.

Liam came and got Tiff.

Whitney: and anyway I don't know if he is my boyfriend we only started well I not saying anything.

Bianca: Well they only kissed last night so its only just the start.

Whitney: will everyone shutup about Todd please.

Ricky came in.

Ricky: So Whit are u and Todd going out then.

Whitney stormed off.

Ricky: What did I say.

Whitney locked herself in her room.

Lucy was letting everyone into the party.

Lucy: Peter now Lauren is coming so go talk to her and stay away from that Milly.

Peter: Why should I she dumped me and I can talk to Milly if I want.

Lucy: Whatever I have a party to get to.

Whitney was still locked in her room.

Todd was trying to phone Whitney but Whitney was not answering.

Bianca came up.

Bianca: Whit Todd is at the door.

Whitney: Tell him I don't feel well ok.

Bianca: Is this because of what everyone was saying.

Whitney: No please go away.

Bianca: Fine but just answer your phone when Todd rings ok.

Whitney: Fine ok.

Ricky came up.

Ricky: Whit I think u better go to Lucys party if u don't want Lucy to end up with Todd I've just seen her linking arms with him.

Whitney: She what right I'm going to this party.

Whitney went to the party.

Bianca: u lied didn't u.

Ricky: well half of it was true and it made her go didn't it.

Lucy let Whitney in.

Whitney: Hi is Todd here.

Lucy: Sorry no he is not he came and then left.

Whitney: Really why.

Lucy: He was scared that u might come so left.

Lauren: No he didn't he came looking for u and left when u were not here.

Whitney: Oh really so looks like he does not like u does he Lucy.

Lucy: Guess not but he really did come.

Lauren: Oh Whit have u seen Peter on your way here.

Whitney: No sorry but I did see him talking to Milly this morning.

Lauren: Oh ok thanks anyway.

Whitney: Well I better go see u later.

Whitney left then came back in again.

Whitney: Lauren I think u better come and see this.

Lauren went outside to see Peter kissing Milly.

Lauren: I knew it and u said u didn't like her.

Peter: Look u broke up with me so I've moved on and I think u need to as well.

Lauren went and slappped Peter across the face.

Lucy: Come on Lauren he is not worth it.

Lauren: But he is your brother.

Lucy: I don't care ok.

Peter: Lauren I'm sorry but its not my fault u broke up with me.

Lauren: yeah because of Milly and your still going after her rather than trying to get back with me and for the record I was going to give u another chance but not now I'm not.

Milly: I'm sorry but he likes me not u ok so deal with it.

Lauren: Deal with it u want me to deal with it ok I'll deal with it I'll be back in a min.

Lauren went inside and got a drink and came back out again.

Milly: Yeah u have a drink to calm your self down.

Lauren: Oh this is not for me its for u.

Lauren chucked the drink over Milly.

Whitney laughed.

Milly: How dare u Peter do somethink now.

Peter: I can't sorry shes right u no I loved her well still love her and u ruined things.

Milly stormed off.

Lauren: That was sweet but were still over sorry.

Peter: Thats fine but before I leave I need to say somethink even tho were over I love u.

Peter walked off.

Lucy: Your so stupid he has just got rid of Milly and told u he still loves u and u have just let him go.

Whitney: shes right u no.

Lauren: Theres another reason why I will not take him back I'm moving to spain.

Lucy: spain u are moving to spain well I never saw that coming.

Whitney: I better go I have to go find Todd sorry bye.

Whitney left.


	6. I love u don't leave

3 weeks on Lucy has split with Jay and is now going out with the new boy Leon. Today Lauren is moving to spain but she is not going with her Mum or Dad she is going with her grandparents.

Lucy and Peter were in the living room talking.

Lucy: Lauren is moving today.

Peter: Yeah I know but theres nothing I can do I mean we theres nothing we can do.

Lucy: U still want to be with her don't u.

Peter: Yeah yes I do but she is moving to spain today.

Lucy: Yeah with her grandparents so she does not have to go so u can stop her well try.

Peter: I don't know look Lucy I should just let her go its what she wants and whos to say if we were still together she would not go.

Lucy: True but I think she is going because of the split because she did say she got asked a while ago but she said no because she was with u and now she has changed her mind to go.

Jane: Lucy Tanya just called and Lauren is leaving now.

Lucy: Ok I be there now. Peter come say goodbye at least.

Peter: I can't I'm upset enough as it is seeing her leave will upset me even more.

Lucy: Right ok I'll go so I'll see u later ok bye.

Lucy left just as Jay came in.

Jay: Peter Laurens leaving and u are not doing anything about it.

Lucy was saying goodbye to Lauren.

Lucy: Lauren u sure u really want to go.

Lauren: Yes I'm really sure I'm looking forward to this its like a holiday that last forever.

Lauren went.

Lucy went back home.

Lucy: Peter I'm back.

Peter was rushing around.

Peter: wheres my money and coat.

Lucy: What.

Jay: Hes going after Lauren.

Lucy: Hes what wow well what u waiting for go after her and here use this just give it back later and have u called a taxi.

Peter: Its on its way Lucy u coming.

Lucy: No it cost more if more people go its stupid so u go and Jay go with him.

Jay: Right ok oh the taxis here come on.

Lucy: Good luck.

Peter: Thanks come on.

Peter and Jay went to the airport.

Peter: Jay I have not got a clue where I'm going help.

Jay went over to the help desk.

Jay: excuse me hi I'm Jay and this is Peter we want to know where the 219 to spain is please.

The women: I'm sorry but that plane is leaving in ten u will have to hurry up if u want to make it.

Jay: sorry no we don't want to go on it we want to know where it is we need to speak to someone who is getting on that plane.

The women: Oh sorry its over there just follow the signs to 219 and then turn left and u will be there.

Jay: Ok thank you come on Peter this way.

Peter and Jay ran to 219.

Peter: Jay I can't see her can u.

Jay: quick over there shes over there.

Peter: right ok thanks.

Jay: Good luck.

Peter: LAUREN WAIT LAUREN.

Lauren turned round.

Lauren: What do u want I'm about to leave to go to spain.

Peter kissed Lauren.

Peter: Don't go Please Please Please stay I don't want u to go.

Lauren: Why u doing this now why now.

Lauren started to cry.

Lauren: I'm sorry but I can't I'm going to live in spain I might see u when I visit Mum and Dad well I will when I visit Lucy.

Peter: No please stay well at least tell me u are not leaving because of me.

Lauren: No I'm not leaving because of u well I don't no I'm just confused look I have to go the plane is leaving in a minute.

Peter: Fine ok leave it's fine just go.

Lauren: Thanks so I better go.

Lauren walked of still crying.

Jay came over to Peter.

Jay: Sorry but now u know that even tho u tried she is still going.

Peter: Thanks but I will miss her.

Jay: Hey Lauren I bet u are loving this upseting Peter so u go to spain and Break his heart u cold hearted cow.

Lauren: Look I'm sorry but I don't want us to fall out I just think its for the best if I leave.

Peter: Jay come on leave her and Lauren Lucy wants u to phone her when u land ok.

Lauren: Yeah ok so bye.

Lauren walked off and Peter and Jay went home.

Lucy came down the stairs.

Lucy: look I'm sorry Lauren called but at least u tried.

Peter: I don't want to talk about it ok I'm going to my room don't let Bobby in.

Lucy: Ok look its ok u know u will meet someone else.

Peter: I don't want to I want Lauren.

Peter went to his room.

An hour later there was a knock on the door Lucy answered it.

Lucy: hi upstairs.

The person went upstairs and knocked on Peters door.

Peter answered it.

"HI"

Peter: but I thought I thought.

Who is it oooooooooooo u will have to find out in the next chapter


	7. Omg you're not are u

**sorry for the wait something came up so I could not write it and if anyone has any ideas of where I can go with this story please tell me in a review but read this chapter first so your idea needs to be with whats happening at the moment thank you eastenders fan xxxx**

Tanya: U have Laurens coat she left it here.

Peter: Oh right yeah its in Lucys room.

Tanya went.

Lucy came in.

Lucy: Sorry she was moaning about Laurens coat oh and Dad is coming home after his fallout with Jane thats why she came home early.

Peter: Lucy to be honest I don't really care and I know why tanya came here she wants to see if I look upset.

Lucy: Do u think she knows about what u did.

Peter: Don't know and don't care.

Jane: Hello some girl called Milly is here.

Lucy: Tell her to leave.

Peter: No its fine let her in.

Milly came in and Lucy went out.

In the square Whitney and Todd were talking.

Todd: So Lauren left then.

Whitney: Yeah she did but I don't want to talk about that.

Liam and Morgan came over.

Liam: Whit have u seen Tiff.

Whitney: No why are u playing a game.

Morgan: No shes gone we were playing then she ran off.

Whitney: Well lets go look.

Liam: Tiff where are u Tiff Tiff Tiff where are u.

Tiff came out from the bushes.

Whitney: Tiff where have u been u had the boys scared.

Tiff: Sorry I saw a dog and went to help it.

Liam: Well u could of told us in future tell us where u are going.

Tiff: Sorry well I'm going home see u.

Lucy was on the phone to Lauren.

Lucy: Whats spain like then.

Lauren: Its fine I've only been here a few hours so hows Peter.

Lucy: I thought u were over him.

Lauren: I am I just wanted to know if he is ok after what happened with me still going after he told me to stay.

Lucy: I really thought he was over u but I guess not.

Lauren: I no why well we spent the night together 2 days before I left.

Lucy: U what and u still left.

Lauren: Look its not like I didn't enjoy it in fact it was

Lucy: Stop I don't want to know about what u and my brother get up to.

Lauren: Yeah ok sorry.

Lucy: Thats better u know I think Leon is going to dump me.

Lauren: U were stupid to split with Jay.

Lucy: He was not right for me.

Lauren: Sorry Lucy but I'm going to have to go I'll talk to u later bye.

Lucy: Bye.

In Peters room.

Milly: So Peter is your friend Jay single because I have this friend who needs a boyfriend so I was thinking if Jay was single.

Peter: Well he used to go out with Lucy but I don't think he is seeing anyone now but I don't think he looking for anyone right now.

Milly: Oh right don't worry so what do u want to talk about.

Peter: Milly it was nice of u to come round but I just want to be on my own I've had a bad day sorry.

Milly: Oh ok so I'll see u later just call me if u want to meet up.

Milly left.

Peter went to sleep.

Knock Knock.

Peter: Come in.

The person came in.

Peter: Lauren what u doing here.

Lauren: Theres something I need to tell u.

Peter: What is it u could of just rang u know.

Lauren: Peter its really big.

Peter: What is it.

Lauren: I'm I'm I'm pregnant.

Peter: You're what but how I thought we.

Lauren: It split look I'm sorry really sorry.

Lauren started crying.

Peter went and gave Lauren a hug.

Peter: Its fine and even though were not together I will still be there for u.

Lauren: Peter I love u can we try again.

Peter: Course. Peter kissed Lauren.

Lauren: What we going to do.

Peter: How many times have u taken the test sometime it can be wrong.

Lauren: I took it 3 times to make sure and they all said the same I'm pregnant.

Lucy knock on the door.

Lauren: Don't open it she does not know I'm here.

Peter: How did u get in then.

Lauren: Bobby but I asked him not to tell Lucy.

Lucy: I know u are in there Lauren Bobby told me now open the door.

Peter let Lucy in.

Peter: Lucy what do u want we are talking.

Lucy: So whats going on.

Peter: Nothing.

Lauren: Lets just tell her.

Lucy: Tell me what.

Lauren: I'm pregnant.

Lucy: No way I'm going to be an aunt woooooo.

Peter: Lucy not so fast Lauren might not even want to keep it.

Lauren: What u don't want me to have this baby.

Peter: I didn't say that its up to u what ever u want to do I will be there.

Lauren: I think I want to keep it.

Lucy: Really I'm going to be an aunt wooooooooo.

Peter: Lucy stop it Lauren may want to keep it but she might not if her Dad has anything to do with it.

Lauren: Don't worry I'll deal with him.

Jane came in.

Jane: Did I hear right Lauren is pregnant with Peters baby.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO whats Jane going to say


	8. Omg its 2 not 1

Jane: Lauren u are pregnant.

Peter: Jane please don't tell Dad or Tanya and Max please not yet anyway.

Jane: Look u have to tell your Dad u have to and Lauren u have to tell your Mum and Dad.

Lauren: I can't my Dad will kill me.

Jane: Well tell your Mum then.

Peter: Well lets go tell Dad at least.

Lauren: Fine.

Everyone went downstairs.

Jane: Ian theres something u need to Know Peter Lauren go on tell him.

Peter: Dad Laurens Pregnant.

Ian: What but how I don't understand.

Peter: Dad I know u are angry.

Ian: Look I'm not angry I'm just upset.

Tanya was at the door.

Tanya came in.

Tanya: Whats going on why does everyone look so sad.

Lauren: Mum I didn't come home because I hated it in spain I came back because I'm pregnant.

Tanya: What Lauren your pregnant but u can't be your 15.

Lauren: Look I'm sorry but please don't make me get rid of it I don't think its fair.

Tanya: No I won't but your Dad might when he finds out.

Max came in.

Max: find out what.

Tanya: I thought u were in the car.

Max I was but Oscar was crying so I came in to get u to hurry up and what don't u want me to find out.

Tanya: Laurens pregnant.

Max: Shes what Peter why have u done this to my daughter.

Max tried to punch Peter but Ian stopped him.

Lauren: Dad don't Its not his fault its mine look theres something I have not told u Peter u know when I said that it split It didn't I poked a hole in it so I would get pregnant.

Peter: U what how could u with out talking to me first.

Tanya: Lauren why.

Lauren: Look I'm sorry but I really wanted a child.

Peter: Well why did u still go to spain if u knew there was a chance u would get pregnant.

Lauren: Because I took a test before I left and nothing so I went but then found out I was pregnant.

Max: Lauren u are 15 how could u want a child at your age.

Abi came in with Ocsar.

Abi: Why are u taking so long.

Tanya told Abi what was happening.

Jane: What are we going to do.

Peter: Well for a start Lauren lied to me I don't even want a child because I'm too young but I was going to deal with it because I thought the thing split but now I know that Lauren had this planned.

Lauren: Look I'm sorry ok but can I just say I am having a baby whether u lot like it or not right.

Peter: Fine but promise u won't lie again.

Lauren: Promise.

Tanya: Does grandma and grandad know.

Lauren: Grandma does yeah but I made her promise not to tell anyone before I do.

**_7 MONTHS LATER _**

Lauren Tanya Abi Lucy and Jane were Shopping for Baby clothes.

Lucy: I don't see why u didn't want to know if its a boy or a girl.

Lauren: I know but I want to know when it comes.

Lucy: But how can u buy clothes because u can't buy pink clothes if its a boy.

Tanya: U can buy greens and whites and yellows then buy pink or blue when the baby comes.

Abi: Lauren u have wet yourself.

Lauren: What hang on no I have not.

Tanya: Your waters have broke come on lets go.

Lucy: U go I will go home and get Dad Peter and Max.

Lauren: No Lucy don't go Abi u go and get everyone.

Abi: Ok then bye.

Abi went.

Abi knocked on the door.

Peter answered it.

Peter: Yes Abi.

Abi: Quick come Its Lauren she has gone into labour.

Peter Ian Max and Abi went to the hosiptal.

_**1 WEEK LATER **_

Lauren gave birth to a boy and what no one knew was it was twins so she gave birth to a girl as well.

Max: We are going to court the doctors never told us it was twins so we have had to buy more clothes and a cot.

Lauren: Dad its no big deal and Amy and Liam are worth it even though at the time we only thought we had Liam.

Tanya: Lucy is here.

Lucy: Hi I know Peter said he was going to come round but Dad is talking to him at the moment.

Lauren: Its fine he has not really bothered to come round for the past week.

Lucy: Really he tells Dad he is going round yours all the time.

Lauren: Nope he is not round all the time I think he is scared because I had twins and no one knew.

Lucy: Might be but I think u should take the twins to him then we can go out.

Lauren: Can't just leave him with them he has not seen them for more than a hour.

Lucy: True but what can u do if he is going to be a rubbish Dad let him.

Tanya: Lauren theres someone here to see u.

Lauren: Who is it Peter.

Tanya: No its Jamie.

Jamie: Hi where my kids then.

Lucy: What did he just say Lauren.

Lauren: Jamie I told u they are not you'res the dates don't add up.

Lucy: Hang on u cheated on Peter and u dumped him for talking to a girl.

Lauren: I know I'm sorry and Jamie u need to leave.

Jamie: Ok bye then.

Jamie left.

Lucy: Peter knows he knows.

Lauren: What how do u know that.

Lucy: I don't but someone phoned him the other day and then he looked hurt and upset and thats when he stopped coming here.

Lauren went after Jamie.

Lauren: Did u tell Peter about what we did.

Jamie: Yeah I did.

Lauren: No u thought Amy and Liam were you'res so did u tell Peter they were.

Jamie: I did yeah.

Lauren: Back in a bit.

Lauren went to Peters.

Lauren: Peter I know that u know about me and Jamie and it was true but he got it wrong that he is the father of the twins hes not u are.

Peter: Right ok but u cheated on me then u dumped me for talking to Milly so I'm not going to ignore the twins but were over.

Lauren: What no u can't leave me please no u cant.

**I don't no where to go with this I think this story is getting a bit boring so I'm going finish it there unless anyone can come up with more Ideas **


	9. Kids

**_Hi I no on my last chapter I said that I was finishing but I've had a couple of reviews so I'm going to carry on with this story and I had one review saying they didn't want Peter dumping Lauren but u will just have to see what happens thanks. _**

Tanya went into Laurens room.

Tanya: Lauren u coming down the twins need feeding.

Lauren: U do it I can't be bothered.

Tanya: Lauren they are you're kids and I know u are upset that Peter dumped u but u have to put the kids first.

Lauren: Ok ok hang on .................... ABI CAN U COME HERE PLEASE.

Abi came up.

Abi: Yes.

Lauren: Can u feed the twins for me please.

Abi: Yeah course.

Lauren: See Mum sorted now can I be left alone.

Tanya: Lauren if u are not going to be a Mum then there is no point the twins being here.

Lauren: Fine but I have been looking after then all day for the past week so can I have a break please.

Tanya stormed off.

At night the twins were sleeping and Lauren was asleep aswell. Liam woke up which made Amy wake up. Lauren woke up and just ignored the twins.

Lauren: Go to sleep I'm tired.

The twins carried on crying. Lauren grabbed her blanket and went downstairs to sleep on the sofa leaving the twins crying,

Abi woke up and heard the twins crying so went to check on them. Tanya woke up and went into Laurens room to see Abi with the twins.

Tanya: Abi wheres Lauren.

Abi: Don't know I woke up because I heard the twins crying so came in to check on them and Lauren was not here.

Tanya: Shes downstairs her blanket has gone.

Tanya went downstairs.

Tanya: Lauren wake up what do u think u are doing u left the twins crying how could u.

Lauren: Stop nagging me please.

Tanya: Right fine I'll stop.

Tanya grabbed the phone.

Lauren: What u doing.

Tanya: I'm phoning Jane.

Lauren: Jane why Jane.

Tanya phoned Jane.

"Hello Jane yeah Its me Tanya look u know u want a baby well how about u have 2 yeah Liam and Amy but u can change their names if u want. Yeah so I'll drop them round in the morning and forget what I said about them being yours Peter can look after them he is the Dad after all yeah ok see u in the morning bye.

Lauren: I know what u are doing and I don't care Peter can have them.

Lauren stormed off to her room.

Abi brought the twins downstairs.

Tanya: Abi put them in the pram and I'll take them round Janes Later.

Abi: Ok Mum do u want me to pack their stuff.

Tanya: Yeah ok thanks.

It was 10 in the morning Lauren came downstairs.

Abi: Lauren u are so stupid how could u do this Mum is taking you're kids to their Dads to live and werent u the one who poked a hole in the thing so u would have kids.

Lauren: Abi I no its all part of my plan.

Tanya: I'm off now bye.

Lauren: Bye.

Lauren went to her room.

Abi: Lauren what u doing.

Lauren came back downstairs with Amys fave teddy and Liams fave teddy.

Lauren: Be back in a bit bye.

At Peters.

Peter: Jane look why are the twins living here I can't look after them.

Jane: Well how did u except Lauren to look after them then.

Peter: Well she wanted kids and I didn't.

Knock Knock.

Peter answered the door.

Peter: Oh hi Lauren.

Lauren: Oh Mum forgot these so here u go.

Peter: Thanks so do u want to come in for a drink.

Lauren: No thanks I better go I have to go back to bed.

Lauren went to walk away but Peter grabbed her arm and kissed her.

Lauren: What was that for.

Peter: Look can we just try again and forget everthing that has happened.

Lauren: Ok then.

Lauren and Peter went in doors.

Lauren had a smile on her face.

**_3 YEARS LATER. _**

Lauren moved out of her house because her Dad tried to get her kids adopted. Peter moved in with Lauren much to his dads dislike but they both are 16 so can move out.

Both Lauren and Peter are 17.

Lauren: Will u three stop messing about.

Peter: Fine ok come on u 2 stop it.

Lauren: U started it.

Amy: Drink drink.

Peter: Come on then lets get u a drink.

Peter picked Amy and Liam up and went to the kitchen.

Laurens phone went it was Tanya.

Lauren ignored it.

Peter came back in.

Peter: Was that your Mum.

Lauren: Yeah but I don't want to talk to her not after what she did.

"Mum mum dad dad help help.

Lauren: Whats going on now u no its your fault u got them all hyper.

Peter: Fine I'll go.

Peter went to get the twins.

Lauren cleaned up the living room.

Peter came back in.

Lauren: Wheres the twins.

Lauren looked down to see Amy and Liam holding on to Peters legs.

Liam: Mum Mum Mum fun fun fun.

Lauren: Come on bath then bed.

Liam and Amy: No bath no bed.

Lauren: Yes bath bed come on.

Liam: NO NO BATH NO BED.

Lauren picked them up and took them to the bathroom.

Liam and Amy were messing about and not doing as they were told.

Lauren: RIGHT BED NOW.

Amy ran off crying.

Amy: Daddy.

Peter picked Amy up and put her to bed he also picked Liam and put him to bed.

Lauren: Why do they do that its like they hate me.

Peter: They don't hate u u are just stricted.

Lauren and Peter went into the living room and watched some T.V.


End file.
